Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Aglaonemaxc3x97hybrid cultivar White Gemini.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthuriumxc3x97hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98White Geminixe2x80x99.
The new Anthurium is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Anthuriumxc3x97hybrid cultivar Gemini, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,043. The new Anthurium was discovered by the Inventors in a controlled environment in Princeton, Fla., as a single plant within a group of tissue culture-derived plants of xe2x80x98Geminixe2x80x99 on or about Dec. 8, 1998. The selection of this plant was based on its white-colored spathes.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by meristem culture in a controlled environment in Sebring, Fla., since December, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Anthurium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The new Anthurium has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of the cultivar White Gemini. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98White Geminixe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Shiny dark green leaves.
3. White-colored spathes with white and yellow green spadices.
4. Inflorescences that are positioned above and beyond the foliage on strong and erect scapes.
5. Excellent inflorescence longevity.
Plants of the new Anthurium differ from plants of the cultivar Gemini primarily in spathe coloration as plants of the cultivar Gemini have pink-colored spathes.
Plants of the new Anthurium can be compared to plants of the cultivar Peppermint Gemini, U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/171,836 filed concurrently with this application. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Sebring, Fla., plants of the new Anthurium differed from plants of the cultivar Peppermint Gemini primarily in spathe coloration as plants of the cultivar Peppermint Gemini had white and pink mottled spathes.